A bonding or bumping pad is used for electrical connections, such as wire bonding or flip-chip bumps, etc. In a slot structure with multiple vias/metal pads connected to the bonding pad, each via is connected to a respective metal pad (or metal island). The adhesion between via and metal pad is relatively weak resulting in peeling or cracking at an interface of the via and metal pad during a bonding or bumping process. With increasing bonding/bumping forces, a peeling rate at the via/metal pad interface also increases. Further, the via density is limited in the slot structure.